Lidia
by Ixiofim
Summary: Lidia had always resented her 'perfect' brother, Victor Nikiforov for being everything she was not. So, when she gets into a college in St Petersburg, she is not looking forward to meeting him and his friends. However, she ends up examining her relationship with her brother as well as forming new friendships and possibly falling in love. OC xMila Babicheva
1. Chapter 1

_**This a random idea that struck me. Lidia is Victor's sister who is ten years younger than him, and has just finished high school. This deals with her relationship with her brother as well as other characters including Yuuri, Yurio and Mila and her romance with Mila.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

'Lidia. The Feltsmans have arrived.'

'Coming!'

Lidia looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She never really liked the way she looked. Her hair had the same silver color as Victor's, however hers was as rough and frizzled as her brother's was smooth and silky. She had a colorless complexion and her eyes were quite pale. She looked more like an unlucky distant cousin of Victor than a sister.

She was wearing the wine red dress which her mother had given her on her eighteenth birthday two months ago. She had to admit it looked really elegant.

'Lidia!'

Lidia sighed. She wasn't looking forward to meeting the Feltsmans. The Feltsmans were close friends of the Nikiforov family, and they had the annoying habit of comparing her to Victor all the time.

She walked down the stairs rather awkwardly. She seldom wore dresses and preferred jeans. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she accidentally tripped and fell right down.

'Lidia.' her mother ran to help her up. Lidia's cheeks turned bright red as she realized that everyone in the room must have seen her underwear.

'Oh dear.' she heard Mrs Feltsman say. 'Seems like she is really awkward. Well, she balances out Vitya's grace quite well.'Lidia had to struggle to bite back a retort. 'Don't mind Katya, she doesn't mean it that way.' Mr Feltsman said. 'We cannot all be Victor Nikforov.'

'He was quite something by the time he was your age, wasn't he.' Mrs Feltsman said. ' how many medals had he won by then?'

'Still, it is a blessing to be ordinary.' said Mr Feltsman. 'To graduate high school like a normal student and to have college to look forward to. By the way, do give my regards to my uncle, Yakov when you reach St Petersburg.

* * *

'Lidia, I know that the Feltsmans can be a bit mean at times.' Lidia's mother said. 'However I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'

'I know.' Lidia said. 'I just want to be left alone for a bit.'

'Sure. But do your packing fast. You'll be leaving quiet early tomorrow.'

Lidia sighed.

This was not the first time someone had spoke to her in this manner. Victor was everything she never was. He was beautiful, talented and charismatic while she was plain, awkward and... _ordinary._

Though she knew it was not his fault, she couldn't help being resentful of her brother. It was always like that. She had once been asked if she were adopted, because all the other Nikiforovs all looked so beautiful and distinguished. _'Are you sure you are Victor's sister?'_ Someone had asked her once.

Things had worsened after she realized she liked girls. All the girls she fancied would line up for her brother's affections. She thought of her first love, Valentina Romanova, the prettiest and most popular in the grade above her. She thought of how excited she had been when she seemed to return her affections only to discover that she was using her to gain Victor's attention. Even though Victor immediately turned her down as she was underage and he did not like girls anyway, she never really stopped pursuing him.

She started to play her piano. Music was the one thing she had which she really treasured. Though she was no musical prodigy, she was good in it, and most of all, she loved it That was why she chose to study music in college. Even though the only college she got into was in St Petersburg.

St Petersburg was her childhood home where she and her family lived till she was six, when she and her parents moved to Moscow, while Victor remained there to train with Yakov Feltsman. More importantly, Victor would be there.

She sighed at the thought. She was not looking forward to meeting her brother and his friends, who would probably react to her like the Feltsmans did.

* * *

'My sister would be here tomorrow!' Victor exclaimed. 'I am so looking forward to meeting her.'

'Yeah, this is only the hundredth time you've mentioned it.' Yurio said, grumpily. Victor ignored him and wrapped his arms around his fiance. 'Aren't you looking forward to meeting your future sister-in-law, Yuuri?'

'Well, if shes as amazing as you say she is, I'm looking forward to meeting her.'

'She is! She is really adorable. And she plays the piano and sings amazingly! I've always wanted her to compose the music for one of my skating programs, however I never got the opportunity. She looks cute too.' Victor pulled out his phone and showed the group a picture of Lidia. 'Isn't she adorable?'

'She's cute.' Mila said. 'I wonder if she's single.'

'Didn't you just get back together with the hockey player guy?' Yurio asked, rather crossly.

'I can't wait to introduce my sister to you all!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

Lidia was taken aback as a large, fluffy dog ran to her and licked her face. 'Makkachin!' she said, so delighted to see the friendly dog that she forgot about the implications of her being there.

'Lidia!' Victor ran to his sister and enveloped her in a hug.

'Vitya. You didn't have to come. I was going to take a taxi to my residence.'

'What nonsense! Of course, I'd come to see my little sister!' He then stepped aside and introduced her to the cute Japanese man standing next to him. 'Yuuri, this is my little sister, Lidia. And Lidia, this is the sweetest guy in the world, my fiance, Yuuri.'

'Nice to meet you Yuuri. And thanks for coming, Vitya.' Lidia said, curtly. 'But I'd much rather go on my own. Now, excuse me.'

Lidia couldn't help notice the expression of hurt that had crossed her brother's face when she left. She couldn't help feeling a little bad about the way she treated him. But there was nothing she could do. She was determined to make it on her own, and not be known as 'Victor Nikiforov's lesser talented little sister.

* * *

'Why did my little sister not want to be with me?' Victor said. 'I am so hurt.'

'Shut up. Yurio said. 'It's no wonder she does not want to be with an old geezer like you.'

'She's my baby sister!' Victor cried. I remember when I first held her in my arms when I was ten. I've always wanted to be there for her, but she pushes me off. What to do!'

'Vitya! Stop fooling around and get back to practice.'

'But Yakov! My sister, Lidia does not want to see me.'

'Don't worry too much.' Mila said. 'She's probably just in a bad mood.

* * *

Lidia was not pleased when she met her roommate.

Her roommate had practically squealed when she met Lidia. 'You are Victor Nikiforov's sister, aren't you?'

'Uh, yes.'

'I am in love with him! He is so hot! And his skating! I've always admired my cousin's skating, but Victor is in a league of his own!'

'Your cousin?'

'You've probably heard of him! His name is Leo De La Iglesia! I am Olga De La Iglesia, by the way. I know that sounds like a weird name, but you see, my mother is Russian, and my father is Hispanic American. I've lived in America for most of my life, but when I got into this college, I jumped at the chance. I've always wanted to see my mother's native land.'

'Uh, yes.' Lidia had heard of Leo, but she did not really care to know anything about skating. 'If you don't mind, I'll take a walk around the campus.

Lidia sighed. She should have tried harder and gotten into a university in America or Western Europe, where she wouldn't be immediately be recognized as Victor Nikiforov's sister. She was honestly so sick of that, it was as frustrating as hell.

Her phone buzzed, and she noticed that she got a text from an unknown number

 _Hey, I got your number from Victor's phone without telling him. I'm so sorry, I really don't mean to be creepy._

 _I'm Yuuri Katsuki, by the way, Victor's fiance._

 _I'd like to talk to you. How about we meet at the cafe just outside your campus? Only if you're comfortable with it. I won't mind otherwise, I promise.'_

Lidia frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to someone who only knew her because of Victor. However, Yuuri seemed to be a genuinely nice person. She did not want to upset him by turning him down.

* * *

'Why do you hate Victor so much?' Yuuri asked. As Lidia tried to look away from him, Yuuri said 'He's really upset, you know. He cares for you a lot.'

'I know.' said Lidia. 'I really did not mean to upset him. However I'm...' She took a deep breath, and revealed the truth. 'I am tired of being overshadowed by my faous, perfect older brother all the time.'

'I understand.' said Yuuri. He then looked at Lidia kindly. 'I totally get you, Lidia. But, I'm not sure Victor does. He still thinks of you as his baby sister. It's really not his fault you feel this way.'

'I know.'Lidia said. He then covered her face with her hands. 'I am so sorry.' Tears started streaming from her eyes. She knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't help feel bitter, so bitter...

'Hey, don't cry.' Yuuri said. He touched her shoulder comfortingly. 'Hey, let's take this one step at at time. We don't need to talk about Victor right now, but at least, you and I could be friends.'

Lidia nodded. She felt a genuine liking towards Yuuri. he seemed like such a nice person.

'There you are, pork cutlet bowl!'

Lidia saw two teenagers walk to their table. The younger of a two was a blonde male with a ferocious look on his face. However, it was the other one who caught her attention. She was a tall girl of about her age with red hair and pretty blue eyes. _Do not look at her. She's way out of your league._ She told herself.

'Victor has been looking all over the place for you! Why haven't you been picking up your phone, idiot!'

'I...I had left it on silent by mistake.' Yuuri said, apologetically. 'Sorry. By the way, this is Lidia.'

'Yeah, yeah, we know too well. Victor's been talking about no one else for the past week. By the way, Yuuri, you better get to the rink fast. Victor really wants you to practice.'

'Alright. I better go.' Yuuri told Lidia. 'Oh, by the way, these are my friends and rinkmates, Yurio and Mila.'

'My name is not Yurio.' Yurio said.

'Okay, we better get going. My boyfriend is waiting for me.' Mila said.

'Alright. Bye.' Lidia said, trying her best to disguise the disappointment she felt at the words 'My boyfriend.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

Lidia was excited.

She had made friends in St Petersburg. Okay, she had come to meet Yuuri, Yurio and Mila only because she was Victor's sister, but they were now genuinely friendly towards her. They did not suck up to her because of her brother. And she was really thankful for that.

She was going for a movie with them. Her first movie with friends after she moved into St Petersburg. She put on a casual black skirt and a red crop top. A dash of makeup, nothing too fancy.

As she dressed herself, she found herself thinking of Mila. She knew she didn't have a chance with her, she had a boyfriend, after all. She looked like she was way out of her league, anyway. Not only was she stunning, she was also a star skater. She had won bronze at the Grand Prix last year. Even if she was not taken, even if she liked girls, she would not want to date a nobody like her.

* * *

'I have to go now.' Yurio said. 'I told my Grandpa I'll reach home early today. It is his birthday today.'

'Wish him a happy birthday on my behalf!' Victor shouted, as the younger skater left the rink.

A few minutes later, Mila said that she had to leave as she had a date with her boyfriend and she left, in spite of Victor's scolding.

'Victor.' Yuuri said, after that. 'I am really tired. I want to go home.'

'Yuuri.' Victor said, rather disapprovingly. 'You need to put in more effort.'

'I am sorry, Victor. I am really really tired. Let me go. Please.'

'Okay, my sweet Yuuri. I will come with you.'

'No! Yuuri almost screamed. 'I mean, you need to practice. Otherwise you won't stand a chance against me in the Grand Prix, old man.'

'Is that a challenge?' Victor asked. 'You underestimate me, Yuuri.'

'It's not just that.' Yuuri said. 'I don't think you should leave Georgi alone. He's just had a breakup, and he's not taking it well.'

'Oh, yeah, you are right. take care, Yuuri.'

Yuuri couldn't help feeling guilt about lying to his fiance. But, there wasn't any other choice. Lidia was feeling really lonely, and she really wanted to go out some time. She was shy and introverted and she did not have any friends here. And she was really keen on not being in Victor's shadow.'

Mila was really excited about it. She had been talking about nothing else the whole day. Her crush on the girl was pretty obvious to Yuuri, and he was secretly glad about it. He thought of her current relationship with the hockey player guy as quite toxic. Every few months, he would cheat on her, and she would give him a piece of her mind. However, she would end up forgiving him and get back together. He really wanted her to break out of that. Lidia seemed to be a nice person, and Yuuri had a feeling she'd get along well with Mila.

* * *

Mila was stunned at the sight of Lidia.

She looked gorgeous. She felt like she could look at her forever.

She had to admit it, she had more than a mild crush on her. She knew it was inappropriate as she was dating Vladimir. But, she couldn't help it. The sight of the other girl always made her heart beat a little faster.

She was aware that her relationship with Vladimir wasn't really the best. But they had been dating since they were thirteen. They were like an old married couple and it didn't feel right to let go of that relationship. Even if he was a chronic cheater.

They really enjoyed the movie. It was a really action packed one, and Yurio and Lidia were really into it. As for Mila, she was completely entranced by the sight of Lidia. Could she be any cuter?

'Let's go get a drink.' Mila suggested after the movie. 'There's a bar around the corner.'

Lidia felt excited. Though she was old enough to drink in Russia, she had never been to a bar before.

'Are you sure we should do that?' Yuuri said. 'I mean...' he glance at Yurio.

'Don't look at me like that, pig.' Yurio said. 'I may be young, but I'm already a Grand Prix gold medalist. No one can stop me from going to a bar if I want to.'

* * *

'I can't believe she left me, Vitya!' Georgi cried. 'I can't believe she did this to me. I sincerely loved her. I thought her so much better than that vile abandoner Anya! Yet, she did this to me!'

'Georgi.' Victor patted the other skater's shoulder. 'Don't worry. You'll find someone who deserves you someday. Just be patient.'

'I am going to be single my whole life.'

'No, you won't.' Victor said. 'You are a top skater and a great guy. I am sure you'll find the right girl someday. Now, let's go and get a drink. You'll feel better after that.'

* * *

'Hey, Mila's here!' Georgi said, as he entered the bar with Victor. 'And is that Yurio? He's underage. Why is he here?'

'Is that my Yuuri?' All colour drained out of Victor's face as he realized he had been lied to. 'And Lidia?'


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

'Let's go.' Victor told Georgi. 'That's not Yuuri. I thought it was. I don't know why Lidia is here. Mila probably has her date here. I don't know why Yurio is here, but let's not disturb them.'

'But don't you want to meet your sister, Victor?'

'I can meet her later.' Victor said. 'Let's go to another bar.'

* * *

Yuuri had already reached their apartment by the time Victor got back. Victor did not say anything to him. He did not want him to know he had seen him and the others.

Why did they not tell him they would be meeting Lidia. He'd have loved to join them. He was really looking forward to meeting his little sister again. Why would they keep that from him.

Unless...she hated him.

Victor felt a sudden pang in his heart as he thought about it. His little sister hated him. What had he done to make her hate him so?

It didn't matter why she hated him. He had to right things with her immediately.

'I'm making dinner.' Yuuri said. 'What would you like to have?'

'Oh, I am not hungry.' Victor said. 'I think I'll go to sleep.'

As Yuuri made himself an omelette, he thought of Victor. Why was he acting so aloof with him? Normally, he would smother him in kisses as soon as he got back home. But this time, he didn't even say a word to him.

Did he somehow find out about Lidia?

No. That was not possible. He was probably just tired after the skating. Yes, that had to be it.

* * *

Life and Death would be a good theme for her program in the Grand Prix. Mila could already envision the outfit she would wear. She had already decided on the music for her short program. But what about her free skate?

She suddenly had a eureka moment when she realized she could ask Lidia to compose something for her. She was a music major, after all. She would be able to do it. She would be killing two birds with one stone by getting a cool free program for herself while being able to get closer to her crush at the same time.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, trying to get with Lidia when she was dating Vladimir. But she couldn't help it. She needed someone more than Vladimir, who did not care enough for her to be loyal to her.

Her friends often wondered how a strong, independent girl could remain with a douchebag like him. But she could not help it. She was in love with him since they were thirteen, and they remained together for five years. Last year, she found out he had cheated on her with a female hockey player when she had gone for an international match. After a terrible argument, she decided to forgive him. Unfortunately, he had taken her forgiveness as a sign that she would put up with his cheating and he cheated on her with four different girls.

She wondered if being with a girl was any different from being with a guy. She had always known she liked both men and women, but she never had the chance to be with another girl. Her first crush ever was a much older girl who lived next door to her, and her heart broke when she started dating Georgi. Soon after that, Vladimir had asked her out, and she accepted. And she never looked back ever since.

But now, she found someone she genuinely liked.

'You're getting too ahead of yourself.' she told herself. 'You don't even know if she liked girls.'

* * *

'You want me to compose your free program music?' Lidia asked, stunned. 'You really want me?'

'Yes, Lidia.' Mila said. over the phone. 'I want you to do it.'

'But why? I...I am not very good.'

'Lidia.' Mila said. 'I watched some of your videos on YouTube. You are extremely good.'

'You what!' Lidia was shocked. 'That YouTube channel is dead! I made it without thinking. I should never have.'

'But why, Lidia? You are extremely talented.'

'I am not!' she cried. 'Victor is the talented one, not me. I am just a nobody.'

'Why compare yourself with Victor?' Mila asked, confounded. 'You are from two very different fields.'

'It's not just about his skating or my music!' Lidia cried, a familiar anger returning to her. 'Right from childhood, he was the pretty one, with his silvery hair and cerulean eyes and million dollar heart shaped smile. He was the extroverted, fun-loving darling of everyone as well as the talented skater. My girl friends used to pretend they were into me just to get with my brother.'

'Your girl friends.' Mila said, before saying 'Lidia, so you like girls?'

'Do you have a problem with that?' Lidia said, somewhat agressively.

'No, not at all.' Mila said. 'I just asked that because, I...I wanted to ask you out on a date.'

'But son't you have a boyfriend?'


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own YOI_**

* * *

'Is this too much?' Lidia asked, applying the bright red lipstick she had borrowed from her roommate, Olga. Though her skating-fangirlness had initially turned Lidia away, she ended up befriending her, and now counted on her advice in matters like dressing and makeup, which she wasn't herself too keen on otherwise.

'No.' Olga said. 'You look perfect. She will be swept off her feet at the sight of you.'

She couldn't help but feel nervous. Mila had told her that her boyfriend was a lying, cheating douche and she would end things with him as soon as possible. But what if she decided she didn't like her and went back to him?What if she was just a distraction for her?

No, Mila didn't seem the type to do something like that.

She had reservations at _Sarvoy's,_ an upscale restaurant. Lidia hadn't been in many posh places. She wondered how much it would cost.

* * *

'Saraaaa! Help me pick an outfit.' Mila said, holding up two dresses. One was a short red one and another was in blue and long.

'I like the blue one better.' Sara Crispino said through the computer screen. The two female skaters were on Skype with each other, and Sara was eagerly helping her friend get dressed for her date.'I really think you should have broken up with Vladimir first, though. He's a douche and does not deserve you, but things are bound to get really messy the way you're handling it.'

'I will break up with him.' Mila said. 'As soon as possible. Just not today. I'm really looking forward to my date with Lidia.'

* * *

 _Why did she hate me?_

Victor decided she'd sort things out with his sister later. He had to see to Yuuri first. He had been rather aloof towards Yuuri, and he was now regretting it. Whatever had happened, it wasn't Yuuri's fault.

He had to make things right with Yuuri. He smiled and made reservations at Sarvoy, one of the best restaurants in St Petersburg. He'd have a special date night with Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri felt like his heart would explode from happiness.

Victor was not angry with him, after all. He was taking him out on a fancy date. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to spend a lovely night out with his fiance.

He looked at himself. He wore contacts and had his hair slicked back the way Victor liked it. He wore the fancy clothes he had bought with Phichit when he had visited him.

Victor entered the room, and his mouth fell open at the sight of his fiance. 'Yuuri.' he said, in a low voice. 'You look positively delicious. I want to take you here and now.'

Yuuri blushed. 'Not now, Vitya.'

'Alright, my love. We'll go for dinner first. But after that, I want my dessert.'

Yuuri blushed even deeper.

When they reached the restaurant, Yuuri felt his heart race. It was a beautiful place which Victor loved. Earlier he used to protest saying it was too expensive whenever Victor took him there, but now Yuuri had got used to it.

Wait, was that...No! He needed to get Victor away from this place before he caught sight of Lidia, who was there holding hands with Mila. 'Victor.' He said. 'Maybe we shouldn't have dinner here.'

A pained expression crossed Victor's face. 'But why, Yuuri?'

'I...I am not really hungry. I ate a lot of katsudon in the evening and I don't think I'd want any dinner.

'But why didn't you te...' Victor suddenly caught the sight of the two girls. 'Lidia! Mila! What are you guys doing here?'

'We are on a date with each other.' Lidia said, firmly. 'Do you have a problem with that?'

Victor frowned. 'Why do I think I have a prob...''Is that Yurio?' Yuuri said, interrupting Victor. Victor turned around to see Yurio with Otabek Altin. He had an expression of disgust on his face at the sight of everyone around.

'Wow!' Victor said. 'It seems like it is date night for all of us.'

'We're not on a date, old geezer!' Yurio cried. 'Otabek's been visiting Russia and I thought we'd go out together. As _friends.'_

'Yeah, so you get dressed in your best clothes and go to a fancy restaurant. A typical night out for best bros.' Mila said, sarcastically. 'Shut up, hag.'

'Victor? Yuri? Mila?'

They turned to see Georgi who had walked in with a pretty blonde. 'This is Katya!' She cried. 'I just met her and she's the new love of my life! I'm sure we'd be great together and she won't leave me like Anya and Irina did!'


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

The six of them ended up going on a group date. Mila tried her hardest to ignore the dirty looks Victor shot in her way. She held tight onto Lidia's hand and made conversation with Georgi, who kept gushing about his new girlfriend. However, she couldn't help feeling disturbed and slightly hurt.

She had met Victor for the first time around three years ago when she started training under Yakov for her senior debut. Despite the significant age difference between them, they had struck an almost instant friendship. In fact, she considered Victor to be her second best friend, after Sara. she felt pained by his anger towards her. It was not fair.

However, she could understand his point of view as well. She knew he was looking forward to meeting his sister and was hurt by her lack of interest in meeting him. And now, _she_ had gotten close to her without his knowledge.

* * *

'Vitya.'

Victor had planted himself in front of the TV the whole day, and refused to talk to Yuuri.

'Vitya, please listen to me.'

There was an almost ominous silence, before Victor spoke. 'I saw you that night, Yuuri.'

'What?'

'I saw you, Mila and Yurio that night at the bar with Lidia.' He paused before saying 'Why?'

'Victor.' Yuuri said, and took his fiance's hand. 'It's just that Lidia...Lidia said that she had gotten tired of being known as Victor Nikiforov's sister.'

Victor looked confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Victor, I am sure she cares for you very much. But...you are the world's top skater and Russia's national hero. Even at her age, you were known as a prodigy. And she...is just a college student. A nobody. And I think she resents that.'

'She's not a nobody. She's my sister, Yuuri.'

'Victor!' Yuuri shouted, exasperated. 'That's exactly what she resents. She doesn't want to be known for being Victor Nikiforov's sister. She wants to have an identity of her own. She feels you've stolen the spotlight for too long, and wants to rise from your shadows.'

A dark expression crossed Victor's face. 'I had no idea she felt like that. Why didn't she tell me? Never mind. I'll find a way to make things up with her.'

'No, don't.' Yuuri said. 'She doesn't want anything to do with your right now.' Victor looked so sad that moment that Yuuri wanted to kiss him and make his heart shaped smile reappear. 'Just give her some time. She is composing the free program music for Mila. That would help her build a reasonable reputation by her own right. Try to make things up after that.'

'But Yuuri, that will take time.' Victor protested, before saying 'You are right of course. I'll wait till then.' He then asked 'So, she and Mila are dating?'

'Sort of. Mila hasn't broken up with her boyfriend yet, but I think she's going to.'

'Good for her. She needs to get out of that toxic, unhealthy relationship anyway. And I would never tell her this, but I would rather she date my sister than almost anyone else. I've known her for time, and I know she's trustworthy.'

* * *

'This is beautiful.' Mila said, taking of her headphones. Lidia was very talented indeed, and Mila was sure that her composition would do really well as her free program music.

'Really?' Lidia asked, rather shyly.

'Of course.' Mila said. 'I am sure I'll do great with skating to this.'

'What do you think of the last name Petrova?' she asked.

'Why, whose name is that?'

'It's my mother's maiden name. I am thinking of using it as my last name for my compositions. I don't really want anyone to be interested in my music just because of the the Nikiforov name.'

'Of course. I'll support whatever decision you take.' Mila said, and much to her surprise, she kissed the other girl on the lips.

Lidia was stunned. She had kissed only one person before, a girl who was using her to get close to her brother. But Mila was the much better kisser, and she felt quite disappointed when she finally took her lips off her.'

'I really like you, Lidia.'

'I like you too.'

'I'll break up with Vladimir today.'


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

The six of them ended up going on a group date. Mila tried her hardest to ignore the dirty looks Victor shot in her way. She held tight onto Lidia's hand and made conversation with Georgi, who kept gushing about his new girlfriend. However, she couldn't help feeling disturbed and slightly hurt.

She had met Victor for the first time around three years ago when she started training under Yakov for her senior debut. Despite the significant age difference between them, they had struck an almost instant friendship. In fact, she considered Victor to be her second best friend, after Sara. she felt pained by his anger towards her. It was not fair.

However, she could understand his point of view as well. She knew he was looking forward to meeting his sister and was hurt by her lack of interest in meeting him. And now, _she_ had gotten close to her without his knowledge.

* * *

'Vitya.'

Victor had planted himself in front of the TV the whole day, and refused to talk to Yuuri.

'Vitya, please listen to me.'

There was an almost ominous silence, before Victor spoke. 'I saw you that night, Yuuri.'

'What?'

'I saw you, Mila and Yurio that night at the bar with Lidia.' He paused before saying 'Why?'

'Victor.' Yuuri said, and took his fiance's hand. 'It's just that Lidia...Lidia said that she had gotten tired of being known as Victor Nikiforov's sister.'

Victor looked confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Victor, I am sure she cares for you very much. But...you are the world's top skater and Russia's national hero. Even at her age, you were known as a prodigy. And she...is just a college student. A nobody. And I think she resents that.'

'She's not a nobody. She's my sister, Yuuri.'

'Victor!' Yuuri shouted, exasperated. 'That's exactly what she resents. She doesn't want to be known for being Victor Nikiforov's sister. She wants to have an identity of her own. She feels you've stolen the spotlight for too long, and wants to rise from your shadows.'

A dark expression crossed Victor's face. 'I had no idea she felt like that. Why didn't she tell me? Never mind. I'll find a way to make things up with her.'

'No, don't.' Yuuri said. 'She doesn't want anything to do with your right now.' Victor looked so sad that moment that Yuuri wanted to kiss him and make his heart shaped smile reappear. 'Just give her some time. She is composing the free program music for Mila. That would help her build a reasonable reputation by her own right. Try to make things up after that.'

'But Yuuri, that will take time.' Victor protested, before saying 'You are right of course. I'll wait till then.' He then asked 'So, she and Mila are dating?'

'Sort of. Mila hasn't broken up with her boyfriend yet, but I think she's going to.'

'Good for her. She needs to get out of that toxic, unhealthy relationship anyway. And I would never tell her this, but I would rather she date my sister than almost anyone else. I've known her for time, and I know she's trustworthy.'

* * *

'This is beautiful.' Mila said, taking of her headphones. Lidia was very talented indeed, and Mila was sure that her composition would do really well as her free program music.

'Really?' Lidia asked, rather shyly.

'Of course.' Mila said. 'I am sure I'll do great with skating to this.'

'What do you think of the last name Petrova?' she asked.

'Why, whose name is that?'

'It's my mother's maiden name. I am thinking of using it as my last name for my compositions. I don't really want anyone to be interested in my music just because of the the Nikiforov name.'

'Of course. I'll support whatever decision you take.' Mila said, and much to her surprise, she kissed the other girl on the lips.

Lidia was stunned. She had kissed only one person before, a girl who was using her to get close to her brother. But Mila was the much better kisser, and she felt quite disappointed when she finally took her lips off her.'

'I really like you, Lidia.'

'I like you too.'

'I'll break up with Vladimir today.'


	8. Chapter 8

**_I don't own YOI._**

* * *

Lidia smiled as she saw her girlfriend skate to the music _she_ composed. It had been six months. Six months since they started dating. She still found it hard to believe this gorgeous girl was hers.

Mila ended up winning the silver medal in the Cup of China, while her friend Sara won gold, and Eliska, a sixteen year old from the Czech Republic who was on her senior debut won bronze. In the Men's competition which had taken place the previous day, Victor had, as expected won gold, Yurio silver and Christophe Giacometti bronze. Unfortunately, Yuuri ended up making a major mistake in his free skate and he came second to last.

'You were great!' Lidia said, embracing her girlfriend.

'I could have done better.' Mila said.

'C'mon. You came second by less than a point.'

'I am not too worried about Sara.' Mila said. 'I am worried about Eliska. I've heard she's come third only because of her injuries. She's a prodigy and she'll totally slay in the Rostelcom Cup, and in the finals.'

'Come on, you are a great skater too.' Lidia said. Mila shook her head. 'I've heard she can do quads.' She said. 'And you know how rare that is among female skaters.'

'Hey, don't be so negative. I'm sure you can do it. Just practice more.' she said. 'Now I have to go to the bathroom. I'll come in a minute.'

* * *

Lidia frowned as she heard the crying voice. She looked and was shocked to see it was Yuuri. Had she gone to the wrong bathroom by mistake?

She realized she couldn't leave Yuuri like that. 'Yuuri.' She said. 'What's the matter?'

'L...Lidia?'

'Yuuri, what is it? You can tell me.'

Yuuri started crying again, until he finally said one word. 'Victor.'

'Victor? What happened to Victor?'

'He's not spoken a word to me ever since I got defeated in the Cup of China.'

'What? Why?'

'I don't know. I think he's ashamed of me.' He started crying. 'And I thought I could win gold in the Grand Prix, and he would marry me.'

'Oh, Yuuri.' Lidia said, hugging her friend. Despite her resentment towards her brother, she did not think he would stoop to this level. 'I am going to talk to Victor.'

* * *

'Vitya!' Lidia said. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

Victor did not know whether to be happy his little sister had started talking to her or to be shocked because of what she said. 'I don't understand, Lidia.'

'I am talking about Yuuri. He was crying in the bathroom when I last saw him.'

Victor looked furious. 'Who had hurt my Yuuri?' He asked. 'I will not spare him.'

'So, are you going to attack yourself?'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Victor Nikiforov, you know what I mean. You had not spoken to Yuuri at all since the free skate which he messed up. He is heartbroken.'

A look of agony appeared on Victor's face. 'What, does he think...' He placed his palm on his forehead. 'I did not speak to him because I did not know what to say. He was really upset and I did not want to hurt him by saying the wrong thing.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yuuri was upset because of me. Because of the way I reacted when he lost._

 _But I was so upset, I did not know what to do._

Victor did not know what to do. While Yuuri was not his first boyfriend, he was the first person he had come to care for so deeply. He would do anything for him.

An idea struck him. They'd be competing in the Rostelcom Cup next. There, he would lose on purpose. Knowing that he had done better than Victor would probably motivate him a great deal.

* * *

It was a funny sort of day for lovers.

Mila and Lidia were relaxing together when they came across Mila's ex, the hockey player Vladimir who was holding hands with Eliska, the Czech skater who had won bronze. They clearly seemed to be a couple.

Vladimir had not taken it well when Mila broke up with him. He was particularly aghast by the fact that Mila had told him only _after_ getting with Lidia. Lidia reminded him how much he used to cheat, but he did not listen to her. There was a great argument that ended up in tears and rage.

Vladimir smirked at Mila and Lidia as he entered the room hand in hand with Eliska.

'They're together?' Lidia whispered in shock. 'Did you know about this?'

'Of course, not.' Mila said, shocked.

'Isn't he a bit too old for her?'

'He's just two years older.'

'Oh, okay.'

Mila's phone suddenly beeped, and there was a text from Vladimir. _Hope you are enjoying yourself, bitch! I am, for I've got this hottie whose way better than a slut like you._

'What the fuck!' Lidia was outraged.

'It's okay, Lidia.'

'It's not okay.' Lidia said, and she went up to Vladimir. 'Hey, why do you have to be such an asshole?'

'Shut the fuck up, bitch!' Vladimir said, lighting a cigarette.

'Don't you dare to start with me.'

Vladimir was about to retort, when Eliska said 'Leave it, Vlad. That nasty-ass bitch would learn a lesson when I own her ass in the Grand Prix. I lost to her and that Crispino slut because of my injuries, but my quads would totally own them in the Rostelcom Cup and the finals.' Before either of the Russian girls could retort, the two of them left.

'How dare she?' Lidia clenched her fist in outrage. Meanwhile, Georgi entered with his girlfriend, Katya.

'Oh, Hi Georgi, Kat.' Mila said. Georgi greeted them, before looking at Katya. 'Katya, my love, there's something I want to ask you.'

'What is it, Honey?'

'I love you, Katya. I want you to be mine, forever.' He went down on one knee, and pulled a ring out of his pocket. 'Will you marry me?'

'Georgi!' Katya said, shocked. 'I can't.

A pallor descended on the Russian skater's face. 'What do you mean you can't?'

'I thought you did not want to get married till after you retired.'

''That's what I thought. But now that I've found a wonderful girl...'

'Georgi, I am younger than you and there's a lot I want to do before marriage. I want to go back to college and study fashion design.'

'You can do that even after marriage.'

'I am sorry, Georgi, I am not ready. And since we're so not on the same page, I think its the best that we end our relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I don't own YOI_**

* * *

It was the days before the Rostelcom cup. Mila and Lidia were on a date at a fancy restaurant. It was Mila's treat, after winning silver at the Cup of China. 'Oh no.' Mila said, pointing to the young couple who sat across them. Though a small partition covered them, it was evident they were kissing passionately. Lidia could easily make out Vladimir's blond head.

'Let's go somewhere else.' Mila said. 'Seriously, why did they have to choose today of all days to come here, of all places?'

As they started to head out, Lidia saw something. 'Mila.' She said. 'The girl with Vladimir, she's not Eliska.'

'I told you, he is a cheating douchebag. Let's go.'

'No, that girl...I think it's Sara.'

'Sara? Startled, Mila looked to find out her girlfriend was telling the truth.

* * *

'Sara, what's going on between you and Vladimir. We saw you at the restaurant.'

Sara looked stunned. 'I am really sorry. I was drunk, and I did not know what I was doing. I wouldn't have done it otherwise, without asking you first?'

'Wait, what are you talking about?'

'I had kissed Vladimir. I know that kissing your best friend's ex without asking them first is not really a done thing. But it just happened I am sorry.'

'Sara, I am not bothered you kissed my ex.' Mila said. 'But Vladimir is seeing someone..'

''What? Who?'

'Eliska.'

'Eliska? Eliska who won bronze in the Cup of China? The Czech prodigy?'

'The same.'

'So he had been cheating on her with me?'

'Yes. That's pretty standard behavior for him. The pervert he is, he probably wants to boast of having nailed all the female figure skaters or something.'

'That's sick.' Sara said. 'I am going to go and teach him a lesson.'

* * *

The three girls found Vladimir with a few other hockey players who had come to watch the skating. 'Vladimir!' Sara said. 'How dare you?'

'What do you mean?

'You had been cheating on Eliska with me. Do you really think women are fools?'

One of the other hockey players turned to him. 'Is that true, Vlad?'

'No. I just rejected this bitch today, and she's just salty about it.'

'Don't you dare talk to my friend like that.' Mila said. 'I saw you at the restaurant.'

'Yeah. There is no use denying it.' Sara said.

''Really? You think you know a lot, you fucking bitch?'

Then, apparently out of nowhere, Michele appeared and punched him in the face. 'DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD.'

* * *

It definitely had been a momentous day.

Lidia was in her hotel room, watching TV. Mila had gone away to watch a horror movie with Sara. She had been asked to join as well, but she refused. She was terrified of horror movies.

She heard a knock on the door, and she opened it. It was Victor.' She took a step backward at the sight of her brother.

'Victor?'

'Lidia.' The silver-haired man said. 'I...I thought, maybe we are on speaking terms now.'

'As long as you don't keep hogging the spotlight.' Lidia said, bitterly.

'I don't do that on purpose, Lidia.'

'I know.' Lidia said. 'I am sorry I for the way I behaved with you. Having a famous sibling isn't easy.'

Victor hugged Lidia. 'You should come to meet Yakov soon. He keeps asking about you. You know his nephew and his wife, don't you?'

'Y...yes.' Lidia said, reluctantly.

'Don't worry, he's not like them at all.' He said. 'He's a nice person, though rather grumpy.'

'Hmm. So, how's Yuuri?'

'My Yuuri is great. And he would feel even better after tomorrow?'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'I had decided to lose on purpose. Beating me would definitely uplift his spirits.'

'Victor, that is a terrible idea. It would be obvious if you, the five-times Grand Prix champion loses on purpose. He'd be shattered if he comes to know.'

'Really? I thought it was a good idea.'

Lidia facepalmed. 'Vitya, how are you the successful sibling?'

* * *

Victor Nikiforov was both elated and upset. Elated because after years, his sister had called him _Vitya._ Upset because she had shattered his carefully thought out plans.

'Georgi.' He said, to his rinkmate. 'I was thinking, I'd lose on purpose in tomorrow's competition, so that Yuuri would get to beat me.'

'Wow!' Georgi said. 'What a fantastic idea. Only true love can make you think of things like that.'

'My sister doesn't think it is a good idea.'

'She's too young to know of such things. I'd say, go for it.'


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don't own YOI_**

* * *

Victor thought of Georgi's words, and Lidia's.

On one hand, if he lost on purpose, Yuuri would suddenly get a burst of confidence. He would be able to perform really well. And that would make Victor very happy indeed.

However, it seemed wrong to do that. It felt like a betrayal of trust. And Yuuri would kill him if he found out.

Victor watched as Yuuri started to skate. He had really polished his routine, and had managed to get the audience all fired up, like always. He did his jumps perfectly, and when the score came up, Victor made his mind. Yuuri had done amazingly well. He did not need him to lose for him.

Victor enveloped his lover in his arms in the kiss and cry. 'You did beautifully, my Yuuri.' he said. Yuuri blushed adorably, and Victor wanted to capture that moment forever.

Cao Bin went next, and he did well, though he did flub up a couple of jumps. His score wasn't bad by any means, but it did not come close to Yuuri's.

Minami went after that, and Yuuri was there to cheer up the fellow Japanese skater. He ended up performing well, and he placed above Cao Bin and below Yuuri.

Phichit went after him. Unfortunately, he made big blunder early on, and while he managed to catch up, he ended up narrowly losing to Minami. Victor was up nextt.

Victor was determined to skate his best. He needed to show Yuuri that he was still a capable skater. His Yuuri was strong person who did not need to be spoonfed. He just had that realization, and he was determined to make use of it.

Victor's short program was amazing as always, but he ended up being narrowly beaten by Yuuri. No one had beaten him in ages. Surprised and pleased, he ran to his fiance, and the two of them were lost in their embrace for a really long time.

* * *

Yuuri was delighted. He had never expected he's someday actually end up beating Victor. And the look of pride in his coach and fiance's eyes was a greater reward for him than any medal.

Victor was busy talking to Yakov and Yurio at the moment. After an ecstatic victory in the Trophee De France, Yurio had come to watch the Rostelcom Cup. Yuuri was about to go and talk to them, when he noticed Georgi hand in hand with a pretty young woman.

 _Anya? Since when did they get back together._

'I am so glad you decided to return to me, my princess.' Georgi said. 'I am glad you realized the value of true love. Today seemed to be a great day for lovers. First, Vitya loses on purpose to prove his love for his Yuuri. Then, you return to me.'

'Wait! Victor Nikiforov had lost on purpose?'

'Yes!' He would do anything for love.'

Yuuri felt like he had been stabbed in the gut. He went over to Victor.

'Victor!' He said. 'How dare you?'

'What do you mean?' Victor asked, confused.

'I...I know you had lost on purpose.' He said. 'I heard Georgi say that. Tears flooded his eyes. 'How could you, Victor? I thought you believed in me. That you believed I could do it by myself.'

'Yuuri, I didn't...' Victor began, but Yuuri had left. And Victor had to meet the accusing stares of Yakov and Yurio.

* * *

'I did not do it, I swear!' Victor said. 'He believes I did. What do I do now?'

'Calm down, Vitya.' Lidia said, hugging her brother. 'Everything will be alright.'

'Where is Mila by the way? I thought the two of you shared a room.'

'She's with Sara, watching a horror movie. I really don't know why she likes them so much. I am terrified of them.'

'I don't really like them much, either.' Victor said. 'Though I must admit, I often watch them with Yuuri. Gives me an excuse to cuddle.' Tears suddenly appeared in his eyes. 'Yuuri.'

'Aw, Vitya.' Lidia said. Though he was ten years older than her, she sensed her brother needed her. 'Would you like some wine? Mila left a bottle in this room.'

'Okay.' Victor said.

After a few drinks, Lidia decided to play some music. ''I remember you used to play this all the time when you used to come home for the vacations when I was twelve. It used to drive me crazy.'

'Ah, I had completely forgotten about this song.' Victor said. He suddenly stood up. 'Let's have a dance battle!'

They started to have a dance battle. They continued to dance, inventing all sorts of crazy steps, till they were both tired.' 'I got plenty of pictures of the dance battle.' Victor said. 'Let me upload them. I'll tag these. '#DanceBattleWithSis. #SiblingTime. #NikiforovSiblingsAreThe Best.

* * *

Lidia woke up with a headache, and a hangover. She groaned, as she thought of the events of the previous night.

Victor had uploaded those pictures. 'Fuck!' She cursed as the realization struck her.

She had tried so hard to avoid calling the fact that she was Victor's sister to attention. And that had been completely undone.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

'Are you sure about it?' Mila asked.

'I am sure.' Lidia said. 'I still don't want to be known only for being Victor Nikiforov's sister, but all the same I am tired of hiding from it. Now that everyone knows that, I will not make a big deal out of it. And I definitely would not avoid Vitya, he can be really extra, but he is my brother, and I love him. I am thinking, after the Grand Prix, I will revive my YouTube channel. I'll make it all about me, and not Victor, but I will not pretend I am not his sister, eitehr.'

'That is the spirit.' Mila said, and kissed her girlfriend. The two of them kissed for a little longer, and Mila wrapped her arms around Lidia.

If she had been told before that she would be loved by someone as gorgeous and talented as Mila, she wouldn't have believed it. She now considered herself one of the luckiest girls in the world.

* * *

 _I am going to talk to Georgi._ Viktor thought.

It was all his fault. If it weren't for him, Yuuri would have never heard what he had.

A part of him knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't think straight. He had to get Yuuri back. He could not live without his Yuuri.

However, he changed his mind when he saw Georgi, who was apparently crying. As angry as he felt towards him, Georgi was the skater he had known for the longest time, longer even than Chris. 'Georgi.' He said. 'What is the matter?'

'Oh, Vitya.' He said. 'I am so confused.'

'What is it, Georgi.'

'Well, recently after I ended things with Katya, Anya came to me.'

'Anya? Anya who dumped you last year?'

'The same. She wanted to get back with me. I was so enthusiastic about it. But then, I was reminded of why, for a time, I was glad she left ,e.'

'Oh, Georgi.'

'And that's not all. Irina called me and said she wanted to get back with me as well.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I was so confused. I thought I loved them both, but both of them left me. And then, Katya told me that she had changed her mind about my marriage proposal.'

'Georgi!

'Yeah, I know, right. You must be wondering why I'm so upset when I have these three gorgeous ladies behind me. I am just so confused and worried I might make the wrong decision. Vitya, you have always been good at dating. Tell me, what do I do?'

'I don't know.' Victor admitted. _My love life isn't going that well right now, either._ 'I think you need a break from this dating stuff. Just take some time for yourself, and you'll figure it out.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter:)_**


End file.
